


Distant but still dear to the heart

by Blue_23Eyes



Series: Love at a distance [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_23Eyes/pseuds/Blue_23Eyes
Summary: Filling in the gap of what happened in the 2 years between civil war and infinity wars.Very Wanda and vision centeredHow they went from platonic co workers and friends to more.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Vision & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Love at a distance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889410
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of small chapters each from the others perspective. Slow burn

Visions Point of view: 

Day 7  
Nights turned into days, Days felt long and dragged out, the silence in the head quarters was deathning. The last few days the rain wouldn't hold, it feels as though the earth is cleansing itself of the betrayal and blood that it had shed days prior. Knowing that you are all locked away creates a hole in my machine heart and those who were left at the head Quarters. The loss of you everyone, the loss of You to be more specific is harder then i imagined. Though tony created me, somehow these waves of emotions pass through me every day. Not having felt them before i don't know how to identify them, but as i listen to those around me talk like lieutenant James words like grief and sadness seem to connect with those emotions.  
So here i am on day 7 not being able to go across the hall and talk to you, or see you in the kitchen, or on the couch reading. I don't know honestly why i am writing to you as you will probably never see these, i guess it in some ways makes me feel connected to you in some small way.  
until tomorrow,  
Vision

He folded his letter and placed it in an envelope, sealed it and marked it with a pen in the top left corner Day 7 then placed it on his night table where the 6 other letters layed.  
As he backed away he sat on his bed contemplating life and war. 

Day 58  
It's been 2 and a half months sense I have scene you, ever day my heart longs for you, so i just think of you. about a month ago Tony sat what's left of us down and told us the news of your escape. I know that must be hard feeling like your always on the run, i don't know how but i would love to see you.  
Sincerely,  
Vision 

He folded his letter and placed it in an envelope, sealed it and marked it with a pen on the top left corner Day 58, he then picked up all the letters he had been compiling over the last few months and placed it in a shoe box.  
He wrote to Wanda from Vision on the lid and decided to have a little chat the Stark.

walking through the head Quarters still felt as empty as it was 2 and a half months ago, he took the elevator to the ground floor and found Stark leaning over his computer looking oh so serious.  
Not knowing how to get his attention he cleared his throat.

Tony looked flustered, suddenly jolting from his initial positioning.  
" Oh, Vision phew sorry i was lost in well this' he motioned to his work, rubbed his forehead and lent back on the desk behind him  
"Sorry for flustering you Sir, but i have a favor to ask of you"  
"Anything, what's up"  
" Do you have any way to locate exactly Where Captain and the others are currently hiding"  
"Maybe, i mean if i did, it's suppose to be secret for a reason"  
" I don't need to know where there at, but i would like to send something to .......... well them" He came across flustered like he was holding something back  
" Hmm, okay i'm curious but i wont ask"  
" Thank you, Sir" Vision stated with a Nod of his head  
" If you trust me with the ..... Shoe box ...... i will get it to them safely" 

Vision trusted stark and knew he would keep his promise, he handed over the letters but not before he added  
" I'm trusting you with this, i trust you will not open the ...... Shoe box .... "  
Stark nodded his head, " I'll ship it out by the end of the day, i promise"  
" Thank you". 

With that vision headed back up stairs into the quite emptiness that was his bedroom, Hoping with some luck he would get a response from the woman that has been consuming all his thoughts.


	2. Thinking of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda's Point of view, Her journey in prison and where they are now and what happens once she receives the letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter, as i said it's a slow maneuvering story but i hope it will all make sense and do the marvel universe some kind of justice.

Wanda's Point of View 

The last 70 day's have been hell, although being on the run was miserable and exhausting nothing was worse then being locked away in that prison with her whole body strapped down. Her whole life has been full of loss and heartache but this was whole nother level. It made her feel like an object rather then a person, She felt lonely and alienated, deprived of any normal human decency. When captain came to release them It felt as though she could breathe again, as if life had a silver lining again even though that lining was hiding from the government and having to change there appearances and identity. 

Being locked away for so long the days dragged out, there was not much that separated the days from one another but the disgusting one meal a day they got that a guard had to feed to her and the lights that turned off indicating bed time. She mostly tried to distract herself from her own treacherous thoughts of the hurt and destruction they caused, it haunted her in her sleep stopping her from having any peace.   
The one thing that gave her hope oddly enough was the thought of her dear friend Vision. Even though they had been at odds, he was the only positive thing she could dream of.   
He treated her like a Gem, something precious that needed to be protected. She was not used to anyone perceiving her any other way then a monster from the outside so much so she was starting to believe it herself. But vision saw her for who she really was, a young lady with a soft heart who just wanted to have purpose and matter. Some nights when they turned off the lights, she would close her eye's and think of him, hoping to dream herself out of her reality and into a place that only they existed. A place with laughter and joy, where bad guys didn't exist and they all could just get along and just be, without threats of war or separation of friendships but a place of peace.

Once they escaped the facility they found allies that gave them supplies like new clothes, some food, replaceable phones with no tracker, new ID's and even forms of transportation.  
Her least favorite part was the changing disguises, all of them would change their hair color every few months to go undetected. Wear fake glasses, change eye color with contact lenses, even switch up accents. At first it seemed as though the changes were so small it wouldn't work but for the most part it did, that's what surprised her the most. 

It has now been a month and a half sense they escaped the prison, they currently resided on the outskirts of Colorado, stark found a way to funnel them some money through different untraceable accounts to help them pay for housing and the necessities. They were staying in a small cabin in the middle of the forest that so far had seemed to be isolated. A few miles away was a cliff and below that were more tree's, the nearest city was 90 miles away it was easy to say know one would find them there. They had only been there for 2 weeks and captain was already talking about needing to keep moving so know one would have the chance to find them there.   
They had all separated after getting new identities, Captain thought it would be best if most of us separated, now all that remains is Nat, Captain and then of course me. 

Dear, Vision 

Yesterday came by surprise when captain opened the cabin door to find a shoe box sitting right outside carefully placed on the ground with a letter on top of it. It read ' Captain, Nat and Wanda Glad your safe - Tony' . Once captain picked it up, him and Nat did what felt like multiple perimeter checks and studied the surveillance systems, making sure our location was still secure. Whilst i took the box, when i saw it was from you my heart fluttered with Joy, It felt like the first time i truly smiled in what felt like forever. Then i opened the lid to find 58 envelopes with hand written letter's inside them, all in order. My body flooded with the overwhelming feeling of appreciation. You took your time to write to me, everyday, after all that i did to you, i destroyed and hurt you, you still care for me.  
After reading all your Letters some short and sweet, some long and detailed, i would like to respond to all of them in this one letter.  
So here it goes, I have not gone a day without you on my mind, when i was locked away thinking of you, pure intentions, kind and gentle you got me through the dark moments. Your letters caught me by surprise mostly because i did not think you were thinking of me too, or at least did not think you were capable of it.   
It's nice to hear about the outside world even though you seem as isolated as we are for the most part. - i am sorry about that, i know it is hard.  
Seeing you would be lovely, although very complicated as of right now. we may have to use these letters to communicate for now, even though i wish that were not that case.  
Hope you get this,   
stay safe your friend and Pen pal   
Wanda 

She sat on her bed which was in reality just a single mattress on the cold floor, with all the letters scattered around her. Still Over whelmed and in disbelief, she re read all his letters again, sinking in all his emotion and thoughts, concerns and observations. That's when she decided she would reply to every letter individually. she did not have envelopes so she reused his and placed her letters within them, She then placed her original letter on top of the box so it would be the first thing he would read when he opened the lid. She closed the shoe box with its original lid and in pen wrote To: Vision , From: Wanda  
on the top next to his.

Later that night they all sat on the floor eating there dinner that captain hunted for them earlier that day, they weren't the best cooks but it gave them protein and nutrients and right now that's all that mattered.   
" cap, you know that box i got from vision today?"   
" Wanda really?, i don't think anyone of us will ever forget that box" cap said sarcastically  
" Yah and where was our letter's, i would't mind a how are you, glad you didn't die letter. I mean you got what like 30 couldn't one of those been for us?!." Exclaimed Nat  
" He actually sent 58"  
"What! 58, 58 letters and we got non steve, well i see where we are on the priority list" She says in a sarcastic tone   
" Nat?!" Captain looks at her with a stern compassionate look   
"What! i'm just saying"   
" What about the box Wanda?"   
" Well i was hoping i could some how return it? i replaced it with a few things and want to send it back to him" She said almost nervously 

Nat and captain looked at each other with small knowing smiles. Even though they knew it was potentially dangerous to reach out in this way they also both knew the reality of what isolation and loneliness can do. 

" If you give me the box i will take care of it and make sure it get's to vision."   
A smile plastered her young face, while captain hoped he was making the right decision. 

" Thank you" is all that was left to be said as they continued to eat there dinner in silence.


End file.
